


Where Your Heart Should Beat

by SomeBratInAMask



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeBratInAMask/pseuds/SomeBratInAMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie saves a world that doesn't need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Heart Should Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesocketsandsuits (writingandchocolatemilk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/gifts).



> Val fucks the skeleton.

Valkyrie shoved Skulduggery onto the couch and straddled his lap.  


Skulduggery hummed. “Aren’t there worlds that need saving right now?”  


Her hands gripped each of his shoulders, thumbs pressing into where his throat should be. If he were a man, she could have felt the dip of his neck. She could have teased it, made him shiver. Bob her nose against his skin, bite until something broke. “Yes,” she answered. “I’m starting with yours.”  


Valkyrie hovered by his mouth for a second, almost seeing lips she could kiss, before abruptly pushing him further against the back of the couch. She felt the cool of his bones and wondered if he felt the warmth of her skin the same way.  


He felt dead to her, but she felt so, so _alive._  


“I wasn’t aware I needed saving,” interrupted Skulduggery. A skeletal finger brushed against the sleeve of her jacket. It fell back into his lap like a forgotten idea.  
Valkyrie considered him. Skulduggery Pleasant, with abysses for eyes and teeth for lips. Rotten and rotted, charming and empty. She wanted to tear off his suit, plunge her hands into his rib cage and grab something that wasn’t there. She wanted his heartbeat in her fist.  


_Maybe I’m the one who needs saving._  


Never had she felt less like a hero than when she unbuttoned his blazer, and never had she _wanted_ to be one less than when his cold hand slipped under her hair and clasped her nape. His fingers dug in softly, denting her without leaving marks, making incisions she could only feel. She felt _so much._  


Valkyrie removed her coat, shucking it to the floor. His other hand drifted to her back, crawling up her shirt and trailing down her spine. She clenched the back of the couch as she leaned over him, tensing against the shudder she wanted to give into.  


“I’m taking everything off,” she announced, as if to get an argument over and done with.  


“Alright,” he said instead. She nearly faltered in shock. She didn’t let him see. She didn’t want an argument. This was good.  


The first to go was her shirt. She jammed her thumbs into the waist of her jeans and pushed them down her thighs before she could hesitate. Before she could think about anything - logistics, sorcerers, bro codes.  


Skulduggery cupped her ass before she could strip the underwear. He pulled her closer, squeezing her hips till she got the hint that he wanted her to stand on the couch. One hand meandered from her cheek to the front, palming her until she bit her lips. He kept rubbing her as his other hand melted from her ass to her thighs, stroking in between. Her dark hair fell into her eyes and she began to rut against Skulduggery’s hand.  


He peeled off her panties, slightly heavy in cum, and a finger crept against her cunt. She grunted, then laughed breathlessly at the noise. He laughed too, but it was less embarrassed. More appreciative. In protest, she grabbed his wrist and forced him in, biting her tongue accidentally when it felt _fantastic._  


“Fuck,” she groaned.  


“I know,” boasted Skulduggery.  


“No, not you. I bit my tongue.”  


“Oh, that’s disappointing. And here I thought I was doing a good job.”  


Valkyrie was about to say something, she’s pretty sure, but then she felt teeth skating across her and gasped before she shut her mouth. _“Fuck,”_ she seethed, heat welling up and spilling out in a burst of exultation. She dropped into his lap, arms hanging over his shoulders and feeling, somehow, _pleasantly_ limp.  


“That _was_ me,” said Skulduggery.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:04 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** I bet ur sweet pert ass that I, a smut-fiction-writer-virgin, and an actual virgin, could write better smut with Skul as a skeleton  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:16 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk** : i  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:18 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** i  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:25 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** [sweatdrop]  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:27 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** u could  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:29 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** u couldd  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:51 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** You  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:54 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** u know u could  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:55 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** attempt it  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:22:59 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** just to prove a point  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:23:06 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** to  
>  **[7/10/2015 10:23:08 PM] Bethany Chocolatemilk:** this author
> 
> The Next Day
> 
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:10 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** I wonder if I should post that fic  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:12 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** that pwp  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:14 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** it's my first smut  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:16 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** I feel  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:18 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** accomplished  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:26 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** I'm a big girl now  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:46 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** my first smut was skeleton fucking why  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:49:55 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** SHE GOT FINGERED BY A SKELETON  
>  **[7/11/2015 10:50:02 PM] Reincarnated Rainbow:** I SHOULD NOT BE PROUD


End file.
